Signs of Evil
by Philomel
Summary: Evil is gathering...many evil creatures are summoned, at the wish of...him. Can Phil thwart the evil, or will he be thwarten? Copywrite: I don't own Redwall, and gain no money off of this. So, please R&R!
1. Cunori

I usually go on walks, wherever my feet lead me. This day, I came to a field of flowers and saw a most interesting creature. It was a bald eagle.  
  
Well, to me it seemed eagles (especially bald ones) the very sign of power. This one, though was not looking to powerful at the moment. If I'd learned anything from me mum, it was that you greet all but those who greet in pain.  
  
Going up and greeting this eagle it looked up at me with rapidly clouding eyes and said, "It's them...find...stop!" "By Cluny's tail!" I exclaimed. "What happened?" Right then, he strained as if to hear a far out sound, searching for his eternal resting spot, then finally went limp and his eyes clouded over. As he turned over, I saw a gruesome headwound, one that made me shudder.  
  
It was, my duty, as a member of Misty Moors, to give the eagle a proper beryl. He was given a proper beryl, though the tombstone had no name, birthdate, or final words, though I knew them well. No one knew or recognized him, so he was given the unknown soldier speech at his beryl.  
  
After all had passed, I knew I must find who had done this. I went back to the flowered field. It seemed my feet knew the way better then my mind. I was there to find who, or what force could do such evil.  
  
At the spot I found broken leaves and twigs, were there obviously had been a struggle. Barely to the side, where I could still see the dying eagle, there were scattered feathers and blood.  
  
Then, something shiny caught my eye. The item was protruding out of a tree. As I got closer I saw it was a dagger, and a well used one at that. It had gained rust since that day, though there was still a "handprint" on the hilt. The hand seemed engraved in the knife, as if made that way. From the look of how deep the knife was, it seemed to have been thrown by what ever force had moved it.  
  
I pulled the knife out cautiously, hoping to disturb no beast. After the needed pulling and grunting, I pulled it free. It was a fine blade, made of iron with jewels to decorate the hilt and blade. It seemed more for show then use, though it was double-sided and sharpened to a point. Then I say a name on the blade. It had a name I knew from a long time ago, a name not even I, son of a long line of heroes and warriors' says such a name on free will. But for you, you must know this name. The name is...Sutcliff. As my story unfolds greater the name will be come more and more important.  
  
With dagger in hand to a place only my feet knew how to get to and only my mind remembers so much. I was heading to a secret town, not that far from The Misty Moor. The towns name was Alcestis. It was a black market trading town, yet most were law abiding.  
  
The only rule here was be as unfair and ruthless as possible. Most furre's lost their money, job, and even on rare occurrences, their family. The bars were full at night, the streets held more beds then all the beds in the area. This, unfortunately was were I was from, and where I was going.  
  
The mayor of the town was the worst of them all. He was the reason most were poor, why most couldn't afford to go home, he was...Cunori. This fox was as fat as they get, with almost 4 chins (that is if you could get close enough to count) and wielded a battleaxe, which was the only reason he was never questioned. This person and town were as opposite it gets from the good beasts of The Misty Moor.  
  
Knowing well all this, I strode into the town of Alcestis, being wary of all sound movement and light. Many people learned intresting songs from the drunkards, but this was no time for laughing. Even though it was dusk, and the sun slowly fell into the distant horizon, the merchants still screamed their prices and reductions. One especially thin shrew screamed, "Try new fat reducing gel. Just eat every night and lose that fat! Official fat reducer of the Guosim!" "Sugared peaches! 3 for 4 silver pieces!" There were so many loud sounds, it made me somehow lose my way.  
  
All of a sudden, I was thrown on the steps of a shack, better described as a pile of lumber. "Do you need help sonny?" asked an old creature, so old it was hard to describe even its species. "You've found you're way to the children's shelter." she said, almost trying to calm me. "You're a little old, but you'll fit right in." "I have no need for you're 'shelter'. I look for Cunori, and I ask of your assistance!" I said, wanting to leave as soon as possible, with night falling and shadows growing. "Head up the path, it'll be near the end. Be careful though. You probably know Cunori hates visitors, especially at this time," at which time she let out a loud cackle and walked inside the shelter.  
  
Down the road I went, and as the dark grew, so did my senses. I finally saw the place of horrors, were all would start and end, almost simultaneously. I heard a faint rustle, a twig crack and I knew. I was under attack. I pulled out my mace and readied. The attack came quick, but I was quicker. There were three of them, hidden by the shadows, yet still visible. I swung my mace in a wide arc around me and crushed four fingers, three arms, two sculls, and one spine. In other words, they were killed.  
  
I checked the bodies to see if they were thieves or some of Cunori's. They turned out to be three rats, one wielding a rapier, one wielding a mini halberd, and one wielding a bola, which was caught on my mace in the swing. They were Cunori's, each with the insignia of a hand grasping bags of gold and crushing a group of spears.  
  
The front door of the mansion was unlocked, most likely because of the rats leaving it open. I snuck in, keeping close to the wall and staying in most shadows. Most guards there were either asleep or drunk, if not both. Cunori's chamber was near, I felt it in my feet.  
  
I then heard a voice from the suspected chamber of Cunori.  
  
"Philomel...Philomel...I know you're near... Come no closer if you wish to live...Philomel," it went. "Where and who are you?" I asked getting ready for battle. "It is I...Your father..." It responded. "It can't be," I said in disbelief, "Your dead!" "I come in spirit to warn and help you...If you must go on...I will protect you." He said, soothingly like all good fathers are. "Father," I said, "I must continue. For myself, for the eagle, and most important...you." "You are a good boy," my father said. "You will be protected by me..." Then, a bright flash lite up the room and my sword glowed a deep shade of crimson. My armor of leather glowed royal blue and as soon as it happened, it ended. My equipment still glowed, though there was no more presence.  
  
Beautiful, truly beautiful," a voice from behind me said. "A father son reunion. How touching." "Cunori," I said, "Why do you mock, when all your relatives are toads, each more beautiful then you," I told, trying to insult him. "Not bad, for a sapsuckin', waspeatin', soggy spike famine chopped weasel," he retorted.  
  
"Frogdad!"  
  
"Forty-faced little skinnamalinkies!"  
  
"Great useless lump o' Guosimfur"  
  
After what seemed like hours, Cunori stopped, as did I.  
  
"Where is Sutcliff?" I asked panting after our War of Words. "Why do you seek though who would kill you?" he countered. "He killed a sign of greatness, a bald eagle." I explained. "Ha!" laughed Cunori. "Why would his greatness bother dealing with weakling birdbrains" he asked, "when it is I who hold the hatred to the bird!" "What?" I sputtered, "the knife I found had not yours but Sutcliff's name?" I inquired. "I 'borrowed' a knife from his greatness!" he exclaimed.  
  
"That bird had more then once saved my prisoners from death for reason of 'getting in my way' or 'being to close to my castle.' The list goes on! I killed him there to end that, and I shall kill you here to end my annoyance of you!"  
  
He then pulled out his legendary battleaxe... the Ambrus. With glowing mace, I lunged parry, and deflected most shots. If a shot got through, my armor deflected it. Suddenly, the royal blue turned darker and darker, until only leather remained.  
  
"Dieeeeee!" He screamed at me while lunging. I blocked and attacked. His hand was all that was open, so there I attacked. I hit home while Cunori let out a blood curling scream. The few seconds I had were all that I needed. I got his ax arm, feet, and readied for the throat.  
  
Suddenly I felt something. It screamed at me not to kill him. I couldn't. I instead dragged him back to The Misty Moor. There I was greeted and congratulated. The elders and dibbuns and all in between. When I told them my idea, it was crazy. It was ludicrous. It was me. finally, they agreed. My plan was to let Cunori work for us in the kitchen. He was a decent cook, and was feed well.  
  
Of course, though, only one of my adventures has been undone, with yet more to be recorded, and even more waiting to occur. Until next time, I'll be in the kitchen eating the spare food. Hey! Don't hit me with a Ow! broom, get out Ow! hey I saved this moor Ow! Err... I've got to Ow! go. Later! Ow! 


	2. Roddlo Slingstomach

Mission#2  
  
As many in The Moor know, I am Philomel, son of unknown heritage, though my heart remembers my father and mother better then I may ever. I have saved The Moor more times then I have written, but my most interesting stories must be remembered. As it turns out, it was one of the days everything seemed good and normal.  
  
It was late winter, soon flowing into spring. I had a sudden urge for a brunch, so I go were all furres go, the kitchen. On the way there, I heard a scream, and ran to see a vole lying on the ground with a huge wound in his neck. The last thing I saw of the murderer was a bushy tail running into the bushes. I knew it was important to find the murderer, but I needed to tend to this vole.  
  
Later in the infirmary, the mouse nurse walked out with a sad expression. "The vole," she started, "has died. He did die peacefully, so we know he wasn't tortured. His death occurred around late afternoon." At that moment I noticed I had missed a whole meal and wasn't hungry. The nurse continued, "We need to find who did this. Phil, we're pretty sure you didn't do this, but you were the last person seen with him." I completely understood what she meant. I also understood I needed to find this murderer, so I had an adventure on my hands.  
  
I started out with feeding myself and obtaining rations. I had no idea or clue, though I did have a bushy tail. It looked strangely like a squirrel, which would be bad because squirrels are some of the fastest animals we know of at The Moor. There are few squirrels in The Moor so I checked around here first.  
  
None of the squirrels matched the dark brown color of the tail I saw, though most said they saw a new squirrel that fit my description. None knew the creature, but many knew he was muttering a word many have never word, but actually the name of my supposed birthplace. The word was Y Nulc, an old town that I believe was in ruin, but who knows what is going on now. Yet again, this was a nearby area; I could get there quickly, though first I went to Iggar.  
  
"Iggar," said I, "there is an adventure waiting. I must leave to avenge the vole." "Well," says he, "I will allow you to leave. I do fear for your life if your suspicions are correct. I pray for your safety." "I thank ye," say I, and I was off.  
  
I took quite a few entrances and exits, twists and turns, secret tunnels, and finally found myself in front of a massive front gate. I was at Y Nulc.  
  
I entered with caution, but found what I feared and least expected. This town was now a home for squirrels! Everywhere I turned, those furry, bushy-tailed creatures. My quest became much harder at this point. This place was very busy and it seemed just a constant flow of squirrels. Getting to the other side was hard enough, finding the assassin would come next.  
  
I soon found charging headlong into this group wouldn't work; I needed to find an opening. I started heading to the right, going around the perimeter of this area. With my luck, I got lost and found myself in a back alley. There, a gang of squirrels was beating up a single, young squirrel. Having a relatively good sense of right and wrong, I busted up that gang.  
  
When you mess with squirrels, you should be ready for a very bad beating. I know from personal experience. I was fighting against 3 squirrels simultaneously, so this was three times a beating. I swung in an arc, but they dodged and I was left open for attack. The two "minors" attacked for my legs and nipped my knees while the leader punched for my chest. Being the burly beasts they were, I was hurled back by the hit in the chest. I slammed into a wall and started aching all over. Before I blacked out, I saw a bushy tail. All went black…  
  
I awoke in a comfortable looking area. My wounds had been tended to, though I still ached. My legs were bandaged, and my head wound was bandaged. I knew not where I was, but I was glad to be alive and tended for. "You're awake," a relatively high voice said behind me. "I see your gratefulness, no need for words." "Who are you?" I asked. "A name you need not know Philomel of Alcestis." I wondered who this creature was, and what it looked like. This creature seemed to know so much, but how I'm not sure.  
  
"I must also thank you, though," said it, "and tell you I'm male. I thank you because you saved me from the gang. You bought me enough time to throw them into the area jail." I was glad for that, yet I asked who they are. "They are a group of gangsters named The Saihttams. They have wrecked havoc and I wished to stop them. I was cornered when you saved me." I thanked him and tried my best to get up. "You must stay. You're not ready to leave. Your power must be regained." There I waited, for three days until the beginning of the fourth I left at dawn.  
  
I found I had passed the barrier of beasts, right now just a few dozen rushing to and fro. I walked to the past mayor's house to see yet another squirrel with deep black fur. He seemed to be the village elder, though I couldn't be sure. "Welcome to my humble adobe. May I help you?" say he. "I search for any capable of doing large evil. Killing the seemingly innocent," ask I. "Only the Saihttams for what I know." "I thank thee," say I before leaving.  
  
I knew I had to go see the Saihttams, so to the jail was my next destination. I saw that only the Saihttams in the jail, besides the guards. "Whassup you [explicative] [censored] [explicative]?!" was my greeting from the cell. I was almost blown out the door by the language, but I kept my balance and stationed myself. "I need not your language. I believe you have killed a vole at The Misty Moor. Which of you and why?" asked I with an artificial air of importance. "Why do ya' think we did it?" asked the leader. "Ya'all always askin' us why we do stuff. We didn't do nutin', ya' hear?" " I understand what you said, but why would you beat me and the other squirrel up?" Inquired I. "Simple," said one of the 'underlings', "we wished end that [censored] squirrels evilness, ya' know?" "What was his name?" asked I, feeling the end of my quest was near. "His name," said yet another, " is Roddlo Slingstomach. He is believed to be under Sutcliffs evilness." Just the name of that one made me shudder. All he has done to me in the past. Now was not the time for me to remember my past. "I thank thee," say I previous to making my leave.  
  
I went to the outside of Roddlo's hut and waited for nightfall. I waited for no more then an hour, when I heard constant and deep snoring from inside. I entered as quietly as possible, making barely any noise.  
  
There inside, I passed up to the door with the snoring. I entered, and suddenly heard, "Why not wait till' the morn?" I knew I was in for some serious beating.  
  
I readied, preparing for battle. "Why draw your weapon? I have done no offense to you… yet," say he. "I believe you to have killed a vole at The Misty Moor. I hereby give you the death penalty!" I screamed, getting ready to fight. "You saved me once, and I, you, so I have no reason to hold back! Get ready to die. If you give up now, your death will be quick and somewhat painless," threatened he, but I gave in none.  
  
The battle soon commenced, sending his house into wreckage, and us both making much noise, though none woke. I soon saw I took more hits then he and that I was losing energy fast. I needed rest! My bones soon ached, my muscles screamed in agony. Wielding his dagger perfectly, I found no opening. I knew all would end. Then, one of those highly strange incidents occurred. It happened as follows.  
  
The door was burst open by Cunori and his Ambrus, the windows jumped through by The Saihttams, and finally the ceiling by the dugong, Igger. I knew the battle had changed. I was so tired, I fell down into the nearest chair and could only watch the battle. The Saihttams 'gooneys' pierced his clothes, holding him tight to the door, as did Igger with his pike and Cunori with his Ambrus. Then and there, the leader of The Saihttams used Roddlo has a punching bag.  
  
Roddlo was given the death penalty, killed by a sharpened axe. The Saihttams were proven innocent and set free. Igger, Cunori, and I left for The Misty Moor, knowing we had done plenty a good job. Suddenly we all came to a crossroad.  
  
"Phil," said Cunori, "I've had a great time, though I've been in jail for a long while. Alcestis needs changing. There I will go, to make it a fair and just town. You will have to come visit me soon!" "I promise to come and see you soon," said I, "though remember there may be a new mayor there." That was were Cunori left.  
  
"I had a great time you [censored] [explicative]. We must stay in Y Nulc and help it come better, ya' know?" said the leader. I bid them farewell, promising to come back soon.  
  
All that was left was Igger and I. "Ya' ready to go on home?" asked Igger. "I'm for that idea!" I said enthusiastically. We then went home, where along the way I smelled a feast. That was the end of my quest…… 


	3. Revenge!

It was one of those lazy days, with the season of fall starting, and summer almost gone. There was a sudden growth spurt in the number of joined furres in The Misty Moor. Iggarsen was to hold a feast in these and all beasts honor.  
  
Most hearing my tale probably know me, I am Philomel, son of more valiant fighters and brave warriors then there is a food in the legendary Redwall Abbey. It had been nearly a full season since my last adventure where I avenged a dead bald eagle and saved countless more lives.  
  
In the kitchens worked a new chef, most know him as Cunori. He was the one I thought and almost killed in the doomed town of Alcestis. His broken limbs had only minerely been fractured and healed faster then I expected. He ordered others, he tasted, he even cooked some of our best meals, like the upcoming one.  
  
It was the night itself, and the prayer had been said. We were well into the feast when I went off to take up guard duty. I suddenly heard a choking noise. I turned to see a weasel fall to the ground. Iggar came over to see what the noise was.  
  
He saw the weasel and a minor wound below the neck. "He's been poisoned!" Iggar said. No beast was told of this. The night came and went, and was given a private beryl.  
  
I had to find who would and could do such a thing. I started out in the living quarters to find a hint to the beast death. There I say a better picture of this furre. The weasel was a thin creature and muscularly built. It had tan fur and looked very athletic. I also found on the back of the picture that his name was Howell. He was in his early adult years, though had no known family. Finding no clues there, I went out to search wherever I was led to.  
  
I walked around The Moor, outside the Moor, to the grave, and to the brewery to try the new October Ale. Though off subject, it was well worth the frothy, cool cup of...err, I guess I should continue with the story. I suddenly remembered that the body came from near the east entrance to the kitchen. There I would check!  
  
I found nothing strange, though the strawberries tasted a little funny until I found out they were from last season. I asked Cunori if he'd seen anyone, but he had gone along his daily life. I left, feeling down and discouraged.  
  
I went home after a small dinner due to Congrat and most other hares eating all in sight. I swear, one day they all will choke on their portions. But until then I will suffer with small meals. I then turned in for the night.  
  
I was having one of the strange dreams the heroes of Redwall have, with Martin the Warrior coming into plan view with his great sword, almost staring down at you. "Philomel," Martin said, "wake from this dream. If you do not, all may be lost." I wrenched myself from bed to see a strange sight. A stoat of unknown name was sneaking in. I pulled my mace of destruction and readied.  
  
This stoat came in with a broad sword, but left without a head. I merely "tapped" him in the head with my mace and his head flew. Thankfully, I woke now one, so I cleaned this mess and in the morning showed Iggarsen. "He was surprised with both dream and stoat. "Strange your dream had Martin," he said, "when we have our own warrior." I asked, "Iggar, who is our warrior?"  
  
He answered, as if to hide the answer, "In good time you will know Phil. Now go to breakfast."  
  
I went there, but took a stop in the kitchen to get samples first. I found there was one animal there, I found it was a stoat who sliced up food with his broadsword. I refused for my mind to believe it so instead I asked, "Did you check this ones living quarters." "Aye sir," was the reply, "we searched, yet found nothing."  
  
I went to breakfast with a fear, uncertain what would happen next. The hares still hogged the food, though I ate little. Then, one of the strangest thing ever happened. Everyone went quiet, and some fainted. Others went green in the face, and the hares had it worst of all, fainting with green expressions on their faces, almost puking. I acted along to see what would occur.  
  
All of a sudden Cunori and the whole kitchen crew came out, cackling as evil as can be. They strode through, and when they were about to kill the fainted Iggar, I ran up, stole their weapons, and killed them for attempted murder. There were five staff and Cunori himself, now there were two staff Cunori. Cunori standing in the middle and the staff on either side, they charged toward me. I swung in front of myself to stop their charging. The staff continued, though Cunori jumped back in time for his head not to become disconnected.  
  
All that was left was Cunori. Suddenly a glint caught my eye. In the corner of my vision I saw the Ambrus. "I hid the Ambrus," laughed Cunori, "from all view. Now, you shall die like you should of long ago!" He swung, I blocked wrapping my mace around the axe and pulled him back. An inner strength inside of me suddenly turned on and I sent him flying. He smashed into a wall, and was stunned for the few seconds I needed to defeat him. Suddenly, almost zoning out, I heard Martin and my father yell, spare him. I couldn't help it and let down my weapon. I was just then asked the hardest question I've ever been asked by Cunori. It was, "Why did you spare me?" I couldn't answer that question, but luckily that was when Iggar and most others besides hares came to. The burliest creatures there came up and seized Cunori, sending him to the prison, though first we got the antidote to this poison.  
  
In later time, all was well, though those hares ate so much they were in bed for weeks in the infirmary, constantly complaining about the taste of the antidote, the poor living quarters, or even once that the sheets weren't the right color. Afterwards they were all assigned to help in the infirmary to learn their lesson. I was given much praise by all and Iggar promoted me to the Warlord rank (wishful thinking).  
  
Cunori was doing well, learning from all that entered, though he might never be allowed to leave the prison, or even a confined area. I wish him the best of work, though I'm unsure if it matters. I end telling my tale mainly because it's lunch, and I'm famished. I've learned from hares, eat what's in range, though I do confine myself to eating only one stomachfuls amount.  
  
Until another tale occurs, keep safe so I can get more recognition, err...so there are more to hear my tale. So until I save The moor, or another hare faints or chokes on their amount, keep safe! 


	4. Admiral Tailblade

Mission #57  
  
On one early, crisp, bright spring day, it was a day of adventure and activity. It was just an inner feeling. With feet like mine, it's hard not to have days like these.  
  
I am Philomel, weasel fighter, wielder of a mighty mace I have had since my father (Yet another wondrous fighter) has been alive. I have traced my roots back to the town Y Nulc, yet no further. Hoping to escape reality for a while, I set out on a simple hike with my good friend, Igger.  
  
As if Igger needed a description, he is a dugong, and a fat one at that. He is an expert wielder of the double-ended pike. He is the ruler and spirit of The Misty Moor.  
  
At the beginning of this day, I went to Igger to see what he thought of such a thought. He was in bed for quite a while, being the size (from side to side) that he is, and have eaten a meal that made rabbits scoff.  
  
Waiting for near 2 hours, Igger finally awoke and said his thoughts. "A hike, ehhh? Seeing I have nothing else much to do, I will come along. Where to?" "Well," said I, "I believe we should go to the outside forested area around The Silverpeak. What say ya'?" "Perfect!" exclaimed him. "We might take some supplies and sleep out there for a night or two, though. We could make it much more interesting with that." "If the spirit of The Misty Moor," I said with sarcasm, "speaks so, it shall be done!" "Oh hush! You sound like a dibbun with good grammar ya' old boned elder!" he said with special emphasis on elder.  
  
We were off within a few hours, with Igger needing to pack what seemed a week's amount of food. He explained that he needed to keep his "stature." I personally thought we'd be back before he lost his stomach, but that was me.  
  
After all delays, we were off. It took only a few hours to get to the forest, so we explored that area. Finding a field with few trees and shrubs, we set up camp. Dinner was prepared (though it seemed a feast) and the two of us ate a hearty meal. Now, all smart beasts know that after eating large meals, you get sleepy, and soon all goes black and you enter the dream world. That was how this all started.  
  
I awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. I figured it was the ale from the night before, but I was wrong. I searched around myself, stumbling in to a pair of bars. Suddenly, my brain turned on. Bars! Where were we? More or less, I. I found I was in a cage with a score (if not more) of vermin were laughing at my stupidity and awkwardness from outside the bars. I was surprised, scared, and mad that these vermin were acting so.  
  
I searched around for Igger, finally finding him in about three cages, still asleep. There were at least fifty vermin watching him, most keeping him from breaking the cage. I knew this was not Igger's or my day.  
  
Soon through the day, I heard the scattered talking of these vermin, hearing various things like "we plundered them good" or "they brought us plenty of food." I knew they had our food, and I was getting hungry.  
  
The rascal fiends did feed us eventually. They gave us crusts of the bread, icing off the cakes, and only fizz from the ale. Not bad once you think about it. After our "feast", Igger woke up. Rolling over, he nearly broke the cages and almost squashed at least twenty-five of the knaves.  
  
Igger let out a huge yawn and then came to realization. He shuddered, and then went silent. He searched for his pike, the treasure of The Misty Moor. I then remembered my mace. I searched hi and low, but to no avail. I then saw the biggest and baddest looking fiend of the whole lot. He wielded my mace and Igger's pike.  
  
He was a large, well-built fiend, one who I doubt any would wish to fight. He had an ear and a paw missing, with no guess how. He bellowed, "Who owns this mace and pike?" "Sir," said I, "I, Philomel, own that mace and my friend Igger owns the pike. I wish for you to return both weapons." He bellowed enormous laughter, soon bursting into tears. "Return these weapons? The mace that took me ear and paw? Do you take me for a fool?  
  
I was confused. My mace had done this damage? How? When? By who? Then I understood. My father had battled this vermin. I needed to find out about this creature. "What is your name beast?" I said much too bravely. "Your one to talk. You're in a cage, with your lives at stake, and you talk that way? Fools you are to be so to Admiral Tailblade."  
  
Igger, who had been quiet the whole time piped up, "Let us out! We ain't done naught to deserve this!" "So you think!" was Tailblade's response. Being good beasts is a good enough reason for this. After stealing from Silverpeak, we can use you two for ransom to get even more! Mwa ha ha ha ha!  
  
"What are you doing here? What have you stolen from Silverpeak?" I had to know that, so I asked and was answered with, "You will know in good time, all in good time." There was continuous laughter from the scurvy crew. I was completely cared, but none more then Igger. I was worried for him. Soon, our dinner came. A crust of bread and lukewarm water was our treat. Through the whole time, Igger said not a word. It seemed he got stronger by the instant. It was hard to tell, though.  
  
Soon after dinner, there was a large bonfire. It was hard to tell what they were to do, but I feared for the worst. "My troops!" Tailblade exclaimed, "We have captured many goods!" A roar came from the vermin. Tailblade continued, "In addition to that, we have captured the son of the one who did the damage to me, in addition to the master of Misty Moor!" A roar, greater then the previous one came from them. "Now," said Tailblade, "we burn them for the goodness!" The final roar occurred.  
  
I was scared for my life. I had no plan whatsoever, so I was sure my adventure (and life) would end there. Then Igger decided to have a plan. It was actually a very good one.  
  
It started out Igger rolled around in his bunch of cages, and broke them. He rolled over numerous vermin, knocked Admiral Tailblade over, and got his pike and my mace went flying into the woods. This all happened because the vermin had dropped their guard and paid no attention to the cage(s). "Now," said Igger, "who is in control?" "Igger!" exclaimed, "Let me out!" "Right, I knew that. Give me a sec'." Igger let his guard down long enough. Too long.  
  
When I was freed, Tailblade knocked Igger to the ground. "You fool!" Tailblade exclaimed. "You ruined my plan! You will die a slow, painful death. I will roast you over an open flame! I will roast you over an open flame! I'll slit your gullet!" "I'll believe it," said Igger, "when I see it!" Igger and Tailblade charged at each other!  
  
They were obviously playing chicken, but who would move first? Both of them went crashing into each other, looking silly, but no damage. I then went to search for my mace.  
  
The forest was dark, but I found my mace. Actually my foot found out. Tripping over my own weapon did feel silly, but I was fine. I got up and reentered the melee.  
  
The two creatures were still tangled, but that would be over soon. I went up and tried to whack Tailblade in the head. I was acting silly and arrogant.  
  
Tailblade was ready, and I was thrown back, and hit upon the head. Even with no weapon, he sure packed a punch. I was thrown back, and almost blacked out if there wasn't a fire I happened to be sitting on.  
  
I howled in pain, very much hurt. I was faster at the time, trying to put the flame out. Running around as I was, soon the flammables were sparking, and Tailblade started burning. "Arggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Tailblade exclaimed. "Put it out! Put it out!" He then ran forth and jumped into a nearby stream, extinguishing the flame. A small rowboat found him soon and was carried to his ship. "Curse you, you good beasts! You'll plead for death next time I'm done with you!" Tailblade then disappeared into the settling mist. IU grabbed the haversack filled with the stolen supplies and started to run. I then remembered. Igger!  
  
I ran back into the settling flame. I found Igger, lying on the ground, quiet and moving little. I feared for him. 'Igger!" I cried. "Don't die on me!" I then heard a strange breathing noise from Igger. I looked closer. Igger wasn't dead! He was asleep!  
  
While Igger was asleep, I looked into the haversack to see what was inside. "Stop!" was the commanding voice I heard behind me. I turned to see a squirrel, one I knew from Silverpeak. "Nargo!" I cried. "What are you doing out here?" "Simple," was the reply. I'm searching for the stolen goods. I'm glad you have them. You didn't steal those items, did you?" "Of course not!" I replied. 'I defeated Admiral Tailblade for this. Do you know what's inside?" I asked, my curiosity reaching its peak. "Look inside to see," was my reply. I searched the contents in the bag and was surprised.  
  
Inside the sack, there were many recipes, each old and memorable. Also inside was a collection of cooking tools. I was surprised. The lives Igger and I had been risked for this? "I see your confusion," Nargo explained. "Without this, we've had horrible food! We haven't had decent food for near a week!" I gave a sigh, and laughed out loud.  
  
Back at Silverpeak, a feast was held for Igger and I, though it took most of the Silverpeak inhabitants to pull Igger there, him still being asleep. The feast was of great proportions, making Igger wake at the immediate smell.  
  
The feast lasted well into the night, with dancing, singing, poems, and our interpretation of the whole story. "There were at least a dozen score of them, each with sharpened rapiers, spears, and swords of all variations. Being the hero I am, I lay at least half dozen with me mace, the other half were squashed when Igger rolled into them. Soon, only Tailblade was left. He had enough intelligence to leave us, with a promise he would never be seen again! That's when we came back," was how I told our story. Not one soul believed it, but was fun all and all.  
  
In the weeks that followed, Igger and I went back to The Misty Moor to see everything in perfect order. It turned out Congrat had been under rule while we had been gone. Congrat was thanked with rank advancement to the Sentry rank.  
  
All is well now, Igger as large as ever, Congrat as aging as ever, and a new member is being considered, a adder by the name Tsatti. I'll have to test him soon. The possibilities! Until The Misty Moor or Silverpeak are in distress, Philomel will be there, learning of his past, present, and future while helping those in need! 


	5. Again!

Mission 56  
  
It was a mid winter morning. I must say winter is one of my four most favorite seasons. People laugh at that, but it is true. But on this morning, I was gate duty for The Misty Moor.  
  
I am Philomel. Many have heard of my tales and me. Still I search for my past, as misty as The Moor itself. But on this morn, I saw a squirrel coming to the front gates of The Moor. "Identify yourself!" I bellowed, trying to sound high and mighty. "Phil," said this creature, "you know me well. Open this gates now, for I am in great trouble. Please." There was a pleading aura for this creature, so I allowed it in.  
  
"Phil, it is me. Fargo!" the squirrel I knew well pitifully screamed. "Fargo?" I inquired. "What, what happened to you?" I stuttered out. "Tailblade, he's, he's, he's back!" Fargo screamed. "His vermin attacked and left me for dead. But I wouldn't die! I crawled here, finally finding you. Get Igger. Help…me," Fargo said before passing out.  
  
In the infirmary, I was told Fargo would be fine, but he very much fatigued and that he wished to see me. "Phil," Fargo barely muttered, "you must defeat Tailblade on you own. Do not take anyone for help. Do not tell anyone of your departure. Prove yourself…" "Prove myself?" I asked, confused. "To who? Why? What for?" My questions were in vain. Fargo had passed out.  
  
I left the infirmary, uncertain of what to do. I solved my problem. I got ready to secretly leave The Moor and go to Silverpeak to see what was the matter. With food and weapon in hand I left.  
  
I was swift, hoping no one would notice my disappearance at The Moor. On the second day of my travels, around noontime, I came to the gates of Silverpeak. "State your name and business or be sent away!" said an unknown character from the top of the gates. I answered, "I am Philomel, and I search for Bandeye Maia Linsang on account of Admiral Tailblade's occurrences." The creature went silent then finally answered, "You are admitted inside. Come in please."  
  
I entered Silverpeak, I still marveled at it. This huge place, with so many good beasts was amazing. If only a few of these people would come to The Misty Moor. The living quarters, kitchen, Bandie's living area, all amazing. We came to where Bandie resides. I was admitted on my own.  
  
"Phil!" cried Bandie. "Welcome! I was worried you hadn't made it!" I wondered the position of the position of Silverpeak if Bandie was greeting me like this. I was afraid of what was going on here. "You can probably see we're all in trouble. You seem to be a major hope!" "Bandie," I asked, "I thank you for the greeting me this way, but I do have a question. Where are Flayyme, Julius, and all the members of the guard?" "Well," answered Bandie, "Flayyme is of scouting far away lands, searching for food. Julius is at her town trying to keep it up and all others are untrained, cooking or being taught combat. We are in trouble, being menaced by a beast I believe you know." "Who is this mystery creature?" I asked, confused about knowing the person. "If you can't remember, it is Admiral Tailblade. He set up a small base outside Silverpeak and is torturing anyone that gets in his range. Already he has killed eight mice, three weasels, five moles, and one otter. If this continues, many of us may not make it…" She trailed off there, though I knew what she meant. "A question, though," I asked, confused, "why are the good beasts going down there?" "Oh…" she answered, hesitantly, "I'm afraid crops were bad this year. We needed extra food. We went to waters edge to get fish and other such. The whole group there was attacked and killed. It tis' very sad…very sad indeed." At that time, though trying to keep it back, a silent tear feel down her cheek. I had never seen her like this before. She was always full of adventure, ready to kill something. I had to this. If not for myself, all good beasts of Silverpeak!  
  
I left, needing to prepare for battle. I was worried, not sure what to do next. I looked around to see everyone downcast, and unhappy. I hated it. If a plague struck they would be no less downcast. I hated it. I had to go defeat Admiral Tailblade! But I needed a strategy… I figured spying would be the best way to accomplish this.  
  
Later that night, it at least being midnight, I snuck to water's edge to get a look at them. They were talking, nothing much interesting or important. I suddenly noticed that Tailblade was nowhere to be seen. I didn't see him at all. I leaned closer to look for him. I suddenly tripped! One rock fell to another, another, and finally to sand. The whole camp turned. It was silent. I was seriously busted. I lye there on the sand, dazed, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Suddenly, a shadow overtook me. It was huge, gargantuan, and it didn't like me. 'It' was Tailblade.  
  
"A visitor!" Tailblade bellowed. "And what do you wish of our humble camp O Great Philomel of Rodents?" he asked, with a mocking bow. My anger rose. I wasn't going to take that from him. I drew my weapon. "HAHAHAHA," he laughed, seemingly shaking the very ground I stood on. "Fool," he cried, "I have a legion of cruel, heartless, vermin waiting for the signal to cut yer' liver out! It'll be the best meal they've had in years! Beasts! Draw weapons!" Suddenly, there was a simultaneously clash of daggers, long swords, sling stones, and all imaginable weapons. I suddenly was scared. "To all beasts!" Admiral cried again, "the one who gives me Philomel's head on a dish gets promotion to my right hand! Get him!" A strange occurrence happened. Nobody moved, not a soul. They sat there, seemingly waiting for a different creature to give orders. A rat stood up and called, "Tailblade! You have mistreated us for the past five years just to get revenge for your lost ear! We don't care enough to help. We leave the job to you." The rat then promptly sat down with a satisfied grin on his face. "Yefnell, you fool!" he cried to the rat that had just stood up. "Who took care of you for many years, fed you, gave you me plunder? And now you come back and stab me in the back? I'm hurt…" he trailed off, trying to get pity. He didn't get any. A weasel, much smaller then me stood up and cried, "It won't hurt as much as this!" and promptly stooped down and threw a rock at Tailblade. Soon another few vermin started. Tailblade was attempting to deflect shots off his long sword, but the attempts were in vain. He ran, trying to escape the rocks. The rats stayed. I followed Tailblade.  
  
In the middle of the night in a big forest, a place few would wish to be. That was my position. Every noise seemed some new creature that wanted to rip out my throat and watch me bleed. I needed better thoughts, but that was all that came to mind. I promptly came to an open field. There Tailblade started a charge at me. I barely was able to dodge, and was tipped by him, sending me flying into the side of a huge tree. I was having one of those nights. I knew my morning wouldn't be much better.  
  
I readied myself, keeping defensive to prepare for him. I was ready next time he dodged, this time dodging to the side and tripping him. He fell, and I hoped the battle had been won. I over looked the situation.  
  
"Please," he cried, nearly sobbing, "don't kill me! I didn't mean all I had done! Please!" I felt pity for the poor soul. I bargained with him. "I'll let you live if you leave the island after I'm finished with your ship. I had a plan.  
  
Back at the ship, I forced the mast to a hanging position, not being able to sail very well. The rats were sent captain and Tailblade the only slave at rowing. I sent them off, giving my farewell to the rats and my good riddance to Tailblade. I left back for the Misty Moor, not wanting the praise at Silverpeak (wishful thinking).  
  
Back at the Misty Moor, I went to Igger to report. "Igger, sir!" I said, wanting to be polite. "I have returned to the Misty Moor!" "No no no," he said, "it's Misty Moors. Plural, not singular." "Errrrrr, okay. After the long hike back to Misty Moors-" suddenly cut off by Igger who said "What?! How did you walk to Silverpeak? It's clear across the ocean!" "To tell the truth, Igger, I wasn't paying attention. For all I know, I drank the sea and created a tidal wave that sent me there! Anyhow…" and on and on I went on the story of my adventure, with certain changes Igger. I was annoyed, but I put up with him. When I was done, I went to see how Fargo was doing.  
  
"Fargo? He's fine now. Been waiting for you," the nurse told me reassuringly. I went in to see him sitting there with a strange book in his lap. It was hard to read the cover. "I heard what happened with Tailblade. You have proven yourself as I always wanted you to. I see your father in you. You deserve this," and suddenly handed me the book. "What is this? I asked, confused. "This, Phil, is part of your father's left behind autobiography. It tells his first hand experiences and dates to his knowledge. You also must know, it is one chapter of six. When they come together, your father's story will be told. To get the rest of the stories, you must go to Delmva to find a great friend of your father. There, your adventure will pick up. Be ready…" and then fell asleep. I knew my quest and location; I just needed some…{yawn} sleep {yawn}. So…tired…{snore} 


End file.
